


Shackled

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Okay so I have a weakness for making characters sing my favorite songs, Songfic, alternate universe - soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-10
Updated: 2001-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: 'Cause my shackles, you won't be...





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is from 2001, and everything (except one misspelled word, ugh) is the original. Pardon the cringing in my soul... 
> 
> Original Notes: Okey doke, I've been wantin' to write something like this for a while, so, please be nice. I think this will become a small arc. Not very big, but an arc nonetheless. Shackled is owned by Vertical Horizon, on their cd 'Everything you Want' I DON'T own the characters, except for Chris. Dun bug me, I have no money.  
> //flashback//  
> [backup singer with lead singer]  
> [backup singer by herself]  
> 

Heero smiled weakly at the happy girl, even as she dragged him to the concert. He vividly remembered the day the bouncing employee ran into his office, laughing excitedly and waving something at him.

// "Guess what, Boss!" she said, dancing around him.

"What?" he had asked warily. In his mind, he prayed she wasn't going to a concert. That would mean he'd have to go.

She flashed the items in her hand, and Heero grabbed one. Cassie continued dancing, and said, "We're going to see the hottest new singer at the Hall tomorrow night! I won tickets on the radio, and after the show, we get to meet him!" She continued dancing and prancing around, almost tripping over the wastebasket.

Heero eyed the ticket in his hand. "No," he said flatly.

Cassie pouted. "You don't have a choice, ya know. You still owe me from last time." //

 

The two quickly found their places (front center!), and Heero got ready to get barraged by sound.

Instead, a haunting guitar started, playing low. The crowd hushed and listened.

A violet light faded in, showing a figure in black. Heero gasped quietly when he saw pale skin and long chestnut hair. The figure started singing, head down, his husky voice sending shivers down Heero's back. Duo.

"For so long my life's been sewn up  
Tight inside your hold  
And it leaves me there  
Without a place to call my own"

Duo lifted his head, and Heero saw the indigo orbs were closed.

"I know now what shadows can see  
There's no point in running  
Less you run with me  
It's half the distance through the open door  
Before you cut me down  
Again"

Heero gasped. Duo's eyes opened slowly, glowing and looking wicked during the next lines:

"So let me introduce you  
To the edge"

With a dramatic hand gesture, white spotlights came on and showed the rest of the band, starting to play together. Duo's black wings were visible to Heero, but no one else.

The violet light was still concentrated on Duo, as if the white lights were afraid of him. Duo opened his mouth and continued:

"And I feel the cold wind blowin'  
Beneath my wings  
It always leads me back  
To suffering

But I will soar until the wind  
Whips me down  
Leaves me beaten on  
Unholier ground again"

Heero shuddered as he watched his ex-lover sing. The words hit him hard, and Heero knew they were directed at himself.

"So tired now of  
Payin' my dues"

The guitarist added her voice, and Heero was shocked to discover it was Christina.

"[I start out strong but then  
I always lose]

[It's half the distance  
'Fore you leave me behind]"

Duo continued by himself, laying pale hands on his neck. His eyes were open, but unfocused. Heero yearned to touch that skin, kiss those eternally soft lips, but knew he'd lost that right eight years ago. After....

"It's such a waste of time"

The band joined again, pounding through Heero's head. But still, all of his attention was on the longhaired man in front of him. Duo threw himself into the music, singing his soul's song:

"'Cause my shackles  
You won't be  
And my rapture  
You won't believe  
And deep inside you will  
Bleed for me"

"I already do bleed for you. I have been for years," Heero whispered to the figure. Duo continued, not hearing the words.

":So here I slave inside of  
A broken dream"

Christina once again joined, her slightly deeper voice and his twining perfectly.

"Forever [holdin' on to splitting seams]  
So take your [piece and leave me  
Alone to die]"

Duo continued, his hands falling to his sides again. He seemed to look straight at Heero for a second, but it was his imagination. Or was it?

"Don't need you to keep  
My faith alive"

Duo smiled ruefully as he sang the next words.

"I know now what trouble can be"

Chris jumped in again, and Heero felt the first stirrings of magic floating around. She knew he was here, but she wasn't going to tell Duo.

"[And why it follows me so easily  
It's half the distance through the  
Open door]"

Duo glanced at Chris. He'd felt it, too, but didn't understand it. He continued:

"[Before you shut me down  
Again]

Let me introduce you  
To the edge

'Cause my shackles  
You won't be  
And my rapture  
You won't believe  
[And deep inside you will  
Bleed for me]"

The band took control, giving Duo a chance to look at the audience. He then closed his eyes, and sang:

"Though you know you care

'Cause my shackles  
You won't be  
And my rapture  
You won't believe"

Chris once again sang with him, watching Duo carefully.

"[And deep inside you will  
Bleed for me]"

Duo sang:

"And my laughter"

Christina sang right behind:

"[Oh, my laughter]"

Duo sang:

"You won't hear"

Chris added:

"[Yo~u won't hear]"

Duo closed his eyes, singing:

"The faster"

Christina murmered:

"[The faster]"

Duo's eyes opened, and he closed his hand over a necklace, singing:

"I disappear"

The two joined perfectly, almost crying:

"[And time will burn your eyes]"

The drummer and base continued, before Chris, on her guitar, took over the last part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was awesome!" Cassie said, then grabbed Heero's hand and dragging him backstage. The two tall bodyguards followed closely, then led them to a small meeting room, and left the room. Cassie let go as a longhaired woman came in.

"Hey, aren't you Raven?!" Cassie squeaked, creeping slowly closer.

'Raven' 's eyes had shots of emerald green in front of the calm grey that were her normal color. She smiled at the excited girl, then looked at Heero. Her eyes turned to glaciers and changed color, bleeding into a reddish-purple of anger and worry. "Heero, long time no see," she said quietly, Cassie momentarily forgotten.

Heero met her eyes, and he managed not to wince at the ice in her voice. "Christina," he greeted, watching her carefully.

"D is gonna be pissed," Chris murmured, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I didn't know you were them. I know he's going to want to hurt me." Like I hurt him, he added silently. Christina picked up on that thought, and her eyes warmed slightly.

"Excuse me, Heero, but you actually know Raven?" Cassie asked, awed.

"Hai," they said in unison, and some of the tension vanished as they laughed.

Christina turned serious again. "He really shouldn't see you. There's no telling what will happen now." She was right.

Duo came into the room, almost like his old self. He froze, spotting Heero immediately. Indigo eyes narrowed, and Duo continued into the room. "What is he doing here?" he hissed softly.

"Duo, I-" Heero started.

Duo silenced him with one hand movement, his power beginning to leak. "Don't you dare talk to me. I don't want to hear any excuses." Faint traces of anger were becoming visible in his eyes, and under that, a horrible pain and hollowness that Heero ached to take away.

Heero stepped slightly closer, and Duo lashed out. A hard fist connected with Heero's cheek.

 

~~~~~~~Owari, for now~~~~~~~~~


End file.
